Both Sides of Burke
by JackiLeigh
Summary: It's the whole 'Idea' of Neal Caffrey, versus the 'Reality' of Neal Caffrey.
1. Chapter 1

Both Sides of Burke

 **AN: I'm not sure where this story came from. But I like the beginning. I have no I idea where I am going or where I'll end up. So, just enjoy the ride. JL**

Neal shook his head. "Don't believe it, El."

Elizabeth Burke watched her house guest closely as they both sipped wine, sitting in the living room.

"Peter would never…."

"I know he would never lie to you. And I'm sure he believes what he's told you." Neal explained. "But you didn't hear him talking to those other agents. Maybe he and Agent Rice should partner up. They seem to share the same low opinion of me."

El nodded. She remembered Agent Rice, and Peter had told her how badly that she had treated Neal. The agent had even told El the whole 'tool in her belt' thing. And she remembered how angry that statement, even just repeating Rice's words had made Peter.

"Neal," El pleaded. "Peter was not happy when he told me what Rice had said to you and about you. He was very angry."

"Yeah," Neal said, sounding defeated. "There's probably a load of paperwork he would have to do to explain 'losing' a C.I., if anything had happened to me when Rice set me up to be kidnapped."

"NEAL!" El couldn't believe what Neal was saying. There had to be more to this than what Neal was saying. And when Peter came home from work that evening, she was going to find out what it was. "You mean more to him, to us, than…."

Neal shook his head and then stood up, looking at his watch. "I better go, Peter will be home soon. And I'm supposed to help June with her fundraiser tonight."

El stood up when Neal did. She didn't want him to leave like this. She had wanted to talk to him a little more. She wanted to convince Neal that they did still care about him.

Neal headed to the door, without another word, and he was gone. El watched him walk up the street until she could not see him anymore.

WC WC WC WC WC WC

Peter had sent Neal home early. He had been sure the conman and his bald-headed cohort were up to something. And it was killing him that he could find no proof of his suspicions. He knew Neal was good, very good, amazingly good at hiding his plans and schemes. But the agent was tired of having to always look for things that the conman might be into. He had just wanted to do his job, and catch the criminals that the bureau had on their roster. Not have to make sure that his C.I. always staying on the 'straight and narrow.' It was annoying and, frankly, he was tired of it. He had blown off some steam to some other agents a day or so ago, just talking. They had asked about Neal. And he had been in just the right mood to give them an earful.

Peter regretted some of the things he had said about Neal, the moment that he had said them. Now, he was regretting it all. He knew that he was exaggerating. But all the frustration and pressure of the job had built up and he needed a release. And those agents' questions had been it. He had said far too much and had painted Neal in a very bad light that the conman did not deserve.

Peter did not know that Neal had heard some of the things that had been said. Neal had forgotten his fedora and had come back into the office to get it. He had also left a tie and some case files he had wanted to work on at home. He stayed only a few moments, not wanted to be seen by either Peter or the agents Peter was speaking too. But, he had heard enough.

It was a good thing that he had left when he did because his phone rang just as the elevator door closed. Had the phone rang in the office, the agents would have heard it and he would have been discovered. He answered the phone quickly, it was El. She wanted his discerning palette to help her pick the appetizers for an upcoming art gallery showing.

When Elizabeth opened the door to let the conman in, she could tell something was wrong. She didn't say anything about it, at first. But when Neal's mood didn't lift, she decided to broach the subject.

WC WC WC WC WC

"I had a very interesting…conversation with Neal this afternoon." El said as she sat the table for dinner.

Peter had already sat down, his coat draped on the back of his chair. "Oh, really." Peter had no idea what El was talking about. He didn't even know that Neal had been there. "What…Why didn't he stay for supper?"

"I called him over. I needed his palette. He didn't stay because of you. He's angry with you. And so am I." El added.

Peter looked at his wife in surprise. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" El asked. "Do you always talk about Neal that way behind his back? If you really feel that way about him, Peter, you need to send him back to prison. You're gonna get him killed."

Peter opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Then he realized what she was referencing. But Neal had already gone home. He was sure of it.

El saw the light bulb come on above her husband's head. "He said he forgot his fedora, a tie, and some files. He stayed when he heard your conversation. He was just getting into the elevator when I called. You…." She shook her head. "How could you, Peter?"

"I was just…I didn't mean it, El." Peter tried to explain. "I was…I was just extra aggravated with him today. And, I…some of the other agents were there. They were asking me how things were with Neal. And I…I was just blowing off steam. I just…I felt bad as soon as I said what I did. And I…I explained to them that I was having a bad day, and I was blaming it on Caffrey. But, of course, unfortunately, he didn't hear that part."

"He said maybe you and Agent Rice need to team up, since you both seem to share the same low opinion of him." El said, repeating part of what Neal had told her.

"El…" Peter said, shaking his head vehemently. "You know that that is not true." If Peter could have killed the woman for what she had done to Neal, he would have. And Neal knew that. He had witnessed it. For Neal to think that now, the conman had to believe the absolute worst of Peter.

El nodded. "I do, Peter. But I'm not the one you have to convince."

Peter grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. "Can you shut dinner off, Hon? We need to go for a ride."

El nodded and turned the stove off. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and then they headed out the door.

WC WC WC WC WC

As it turned out, El and Peter did not catch Neal at home. He had left, as soon as he returned to the mansion, to help June. Neal was singing a few songs tonight. He wanted to make sure he got a little practice in and got an idea of the acoustics so that he would be ready. He didn't sing in public often. He loved to sing, and he had been told often enough that he had a nice voice that he believed it. But, he didn't like how vulnerable it made him feel, sometimes. It was a level of sharing that he just didn't do very often.

The Burkes were met by Carlotta at the door. She told them about the fundraiser that June was having and where it was being held. They hurried over, hoping to get a chance to speak with Neal before the event began.

As soon as they stepped into the venue, they heard a beautiful, clear, male voice. They started to track down the source of the sound. They stopped in their tracks and just stared when they found to whom the voice belonged. Several of the workers who were still putting up the decorations and those who were sitting the tables had also stopped working were listening to the 'free concert' that they were being given. Neal looked smiled and and nodded when he realized he had a audience. His smile got bigger when he applauded.

"A man of many talents, huh." El replied as she and Peter came over to Neal, still sitting at the piano. "That was…you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you." Neal replied.

"So, you're providing the entertainment tonight." Peter said, not really asking, but sort of verifying.

Neal ignored Peter's question. "I know this place is not out of my radius." He paused. "Why are you here?"

Peter took a breath. He didn't want to argue with Neal now, not here, not in public. "You heard some things that…that should have never been said, Neal. I was…."

"Then why did you say them?" Neal asked.

Peter sighed. "Because I was angry, because I was frustrated with you, and because the opportunity presented itself. When those agents asked me how the whole C.I. thing was going, I just…. I said things that I shouldn't have. I badmouthed you. And you deserved none of it. I am truly sorry." The agent paused. "I then explained a little of the situation to the agents. And I told them I had spoken out of line. I made sure that they understood that what I had said was just me…having a bad day."

Neal didn't say anything. And from the expression on his face, Peter could tell that the conman didn't quite believe him.

"It wasn't fair for me to say those things about you. I know that. You didn't deserve to be talked about that way. I am very sorry, Neal. I just…I don't know what else to say."

"If you hate working with me that much, Agent Burke, send me back to prison. But until then, I promised June I would help her out." Neal replied, getting up from the piano bench and walking away from the couple.

El and Peter knew of nothing else that they could do. They watched Neal walking away from them for a moment. They then made their way out of the venue and back to their home.

"That did not go well." Pete said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

The agent looked at his wife curiously, waiting for her to reply. But El didn't say anything. She just started dinner again.

"What, El? What is it?" Peter asked, he was already guessing he was not going to like what she was about to say.

El stopped and looked at her husband. "Do you?"

"What?" Peter asked. It was a fairly open question. They had not really spoken on the way home, so he had not point of reference.

"Do you hate working with Neal?" She asked.

Peter considered her question before he answered. "There are some times that are better than others. Neal keeps me on my toes. But I don't hate working with him. No."

"Neal was right about one thing, Peter." El paused. "And before you say anything, just hear me out. He was right when he compared you to Agent Rice, Hon. You do treat him like he's a tool in your belt. He's just another weapon in your arsenal. You never let him enjoy any of his successes. And he's…he's always having to prove himself to you. You never…you don't give him credit, Peter. And he…he deserves that. He's earned it. He's worked very hard for you, and for the agency. Neal is…."

"Hon, I…." Peter started.

El shook her head. She was not finished. "Neal's a criminal, Hon. You can't condemn him for what he is, what he does. _That_ was the very reason you wanted to work with him, in the first place. He's not a saint, Peter. He's never claimed to be. He never made you any promises in that regard. You can't ask him to act in a criminal way and then punish him because your plan didn't work the way you had wanted it to." She paused. "That's not his responsibility. He's not responsible for how the entire criminal world acts, any more than you are responsible for how any other agent in the FBI acts."

"I'm not…. I've never…. I don't…." Peter couldn't argue. El was right, unfortunately, on all counts. He did tend to blame Neal when a 'sting' didn't go as planned. He didn't let Neal celebrate their victories. And, he did have a tendency to treat the conman more like a weapon than a person. Peter sometimes, he realized, seemed to forget he was dealing with a person with feelings."

Peter sighed and sat down at the dining table. "How do I fix this?"

El shook her head. "I don't know, Hon." She said as she brought both their filled plates to the table. "I…Neal needs to be able to trust you. I don't know how you're going to get that back."

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal didn't talk to Peter the rest of the weekend, beyond the moment that Peter and El showed up at the fundraising venue. He was so glad that they were off for the weekend. He needed and little time and a little space. The fundraiser and the weekend off did that.

Usually, the first thing Neal did when he come in in the morning was to go up to Peter's office and park himself in the chair in front of Peter's desk. The conman was always anxious to find out the 'agenda' for the day. Peter was extremely surprised when he looked up, realizing that it was past 9 a.m. and saw Neal sitting at his desk working on something. The agent guessed that he was finishing reports from older cases. He was not sure. Usually he would almost have to bride the conman to do his reports. Neal hated reports. And, truth be told, the agents hated them, too. But they were a necessary evil of the job. And the more you did them the easier they go to do and the faster you seemed to get them done.

Peter went out of his office and called Neal up. The conman looked up at Peter. He then left his desk and headed up to the agent's office. Neal waited at the door. He didn't automatically take a seat, as usual.

"Neal, I…." Peter started.

The conman shook his head. "Just tell me when I'm going back." He said, stopping Peter.

The agent just stared for a moment. He had not expected that. "Neal, I'm not sending you back."

"I have things to do, Peter. I need a little notice." The conman continued as if Peter had never spoken.

"Neal, you are not going back to prison." Peter repeated himself.

Neal looked at Peter for just a moment. He then just turned and left Peter's office.

"Neal!"

Neal stopped and turned.

"I called you up here, Caffrey." Peter said a little irritated with Neal's attitude. "We are not finished yet."

Neal came back into the office. He stood in the doorway.

"What is going on with you?" Peter asked.

Neal just looked at the agent, wondering how in the world he could even asked that question. "What's going on with me, Agent Burke?" It was Neal's turn to be irritated. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

Peter just stared at the young conman, knowing that he, for sure, was not going to like what Neal had to say.

"What's wrong with me?" Neal started to pace. "I'm tired, Agent Burke. I'm tired of your constant mistrust of my motives. I tired of having to prove myself to you every day." He paused for emphasis. "Every. Single. Freakin. Day. I have to prove myself to you…to everybody at White Collar. You told me you didn't believe what you told those other agents. But, that is not entirely true. Otherwise, you would have a little more faith in me. But…but you don't."

Peter could see the emotion behind those clear blue eyes. But he didn't know what to say.

"So…send me back, Peter. Just send me back…" Neal paused. "…because, doing the right thing shouldn't…shouldn't be this hard."

THE END

 **END NOTES: I don't think it's terribly clear here what I meant by my title, 'Both Sides of Burke.' But, to me, there's the agent who loved the 'idea' of working with Neal. Versus the agent faced with the 'reality' of working with Neal. And, as we all know, just from general life experience, the reality and the ideal don't always match up. In fact, most of the time, we get severely disappointed by the 'reality' of the situation. So, if any of you guys were wondering. That was my thought process for this story. I hope you enjoyed. And remember, reviews and alerts feed the writer's soul. JL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Thanks, you guys, for liking the story and for requesting a continuation. A special thanks to Guest (Barb) for the story ideas. I think this 'Both Sides of Burke' chapter will deal with the agent side versus the friend side.**

Peter sighed. "You're right, Neal. Things…this shouldn't be this hard."

"What does that mean? What are you going to do?" Neal asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"I'll give you a week, Neal." Peter said, resigning himself to the situation. "You'll stay on anklet, and you'll continue to work with White Collar. But you have a week."

Neal swallowed hard. He was going back. He wasn't sure how he felt. He nodded his head and then turned and left Peter's office.

Neal's week passed quickly. He got his affairs in order, making the necessary arrangements. But the hardest part had been telling June. He had told her that same evening. He needed her to get used to the idea as much as he needed to get used to it.

June had been very upset. She had threatened to harm Peter until Neal told her that it had pretty much been a mutual decision. That calmed her down. But, it did nothing to quell her fears for his safety. She knew very little of the prison system. But, she did know that Neal going back in, as a known snitch, would not, could not bode well for his health. She begged him to reconsider his decision. She begged him to go talk to Peter again; maybe they could work out whatever the problems were.

When June saw that her pleas to the conman were not working, she went to work on Peter. June talked to Peter several times of the course of that week, over the phone and in person. She tried her best to get him to reconsider. She told him how much Neal had come to mean to her. She reminded the agent of all the good work the young man had done. And, she reminded the agent of how much good he had done in the community.

But, in the end, the day came. And June had to let him go. They had a tearful goodbye. She told him she loved him and that he would always have a home. And, she told him that whenever he got released he could come back. She said she would wait on him, no matter how long it took.

Elizabeth took the news only slightly better than June. She reflected back on the statement she had made to her husband. It had been made in anger. But she felt it could happen. She knew that what Neal did for the FBI was not without its risks. El had still been surprised when Peter told El of the conversation that he and Neal had had in his office. She had pleaded with her husband to work things out with Neal. She had told him that there was still a chance. But, she told him, everything had to be out in the open.

El talked to Neal several times during that week. She even took him out for lunch so that they could just relax and talk. She told him that she would miss him terribly and that she loved him. She would greatly miss the man she who had come to be her baby brother.

Mozzie had been inconsolable. He could not wrap his mind around Neal's reasons for going back. What could be better than freedom? Sure it was hard, Neal was working with Suits. That, in Mozzie's mind, would always be hard, unbearable even, But, you put up with the bad things, the Suits, to get the good things, freedom.

Peter had considered the situation. He considered it very carefully. Neal had made of profound statement. 'It shouldn't be this hard to do the right thing.' And Neal was right. Of course, Neal was looking at it from the criminal side of things. But it had been hard from Peter's side of things too. The agent had never thought his very career would be in jeopardy, just from taking the young man on as his C.I. But, that had been the case, at times. And that did not sit well with Peter, at all. The agent was not used to another person being able to call the shots when it came to his future as an agent.

WC WC WC WC WC

The month that Neal had been gone had been rough one. They had so many cases that Neal could have solved by just reading the file. And, it was quiet, too damned quiet, in Peter's opinion. He missed the young man's energy. The senior agent had no idea that the young man's absence would leave such a void.

Peter snatched the phone from its cradle. He had been chest deep in work all morning. His morning had been taken up by phone calls and files. He was about to give whoever it was the results of his burgeoning bad mood, until he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. And she seemed to be crying.

"June?"

"You should be so very proud of yourself, Agent Burke." June said.

Peter shook his head. He had no idea what in the world June was talking about. "What? What are you…?"

"Watch the news, Agent Burke, just pick a channel, it's on all of them." She said, her anger as evident as her tears. "…top story of the day." She said, before hanging up on him.

Peter got up from his desk, still confused as he went next door to the conference room. He turned the big flat screen on to CNN. Instantly, he was bombarded by live coverage of Neal's prison. It had not been an escape. But, a riot of sorts, five inmates had gotten into the isolation cell of another inmate, reputed to be a snitch. He had been attacked and savagely beaten.

The altercation had been recorded, via cell phone, by the guard whom the inmates had 'overpowered.' The guard then, bragging on how he took care of snitches, posted the video to social media. It didn't take long for a federal agent to see the video and report it to his superiors. Meanwhile, astute reporters were also viewing the video, many of whom deciding to investigate, in case the altercation was actually real and not just a 'put on' for the camera. Much to everyone's horror, the video was 100% authentic.

Peter called Diana and Jones up to the conference room. He caught them up on the horror that was unfolding and then instructed them to do all that they could to find out who the victim had been.

Peter dropped into a chair, head in his hands, as Diana and Jones confirmed his worse fears. He groaned outwardly as they filled him in on Neal's injuries and his current status. The conman was currently in surgery, and his prognosis was not good.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: Thanks, you guys, for your positive response to my story. I am not going to 'kill' Neal off. That would be too sad for me to write. I just like to ramp up the whumpage a little. I hope you guys enjoy what I come up with. JL**

El was beside herself. She had picked up the phone to call Peter numerous times. _But,_ she thought wiping the tears from her eyes for the hundredth time. _…he had to know by now, right? He just had too._ She had been glued to the CNN coverage of the story ever since one of her assistants had mentioned to her that Rikers Island was on the news.

El had shielded her eyes whenever they played the footage of Neal's attack. The quality had not been great, and the media, thankfully, was withholding Neal's name. They didn't want to put his life in any greater risk. Neal's face was not easily recognizable with all the blood and bruising. But, unfortunately, the sounds of the attack were vivid. It seemed the video was replayed every few minutes. And El just closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears in a vain hope to shut out the horror. She was hoping, against hope, that this was not Neal Caffrey she was watching. But something inside her told her that she was witnessing what had been intended to be his death.

El was worried. Peter had not called her. She knew he had to be wherever Neal was. She finally decided to call his cell and leave a message. Maybe he would then take a few minute to, at least, let her know if it had, indeed, been Neal who had been attacked, and how bad off he was.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter had been pacing the floor, at the hospital, for what seemed like hours. He took his phone out several times and just stared at it. He had wanted to talk to El. He needed to talk to El. He needed some sanity and stability in this river of chaos and craziness that threatened to drown him.

The prison infirmary was not equipped to deal with the scope and severity of Neal's injuries. He was send to the nearest hospital, a U.S. Marshal accompanying. So, when Peter found out where Neal had been taken, thanks to Diana's and Jones' perseverance, he hopped in his car and raced over. He got there in time to see Neal being wheeled into the emergency room. Peter tried to follow the gurney in. But the doctor in charge, and the marshal, blocked his path and one of the ER nurses guided the agent to the ER waiting room. She then bombarded him with questions. All that they knew about Neal was that he had been involved in a prison riot and that the incident had been caught on video and broadcast on the Internet, then on TV. They had no medical history whatsoever on the conman. After discovering Peter's and Neal's connection the nurse shoved a clipboard full of admission and insurance forms into Peter's hands and headed back to the ER.

Peter took a seat and began to fill out the forms. He was surprised at how much information he still remembered. And he was certain that some of Neal's information had changed, but he did the best he could. He took the forms to the nurse at the admissions desk. He showed her his badge and then tried to muscle his way in. The nurse was not impressed. She told Peter he would just have to wait. She told him to let the doctors and nurses work on his friend that he would only get in their way. And, that when they had something for him someone would be out to talk to him. Peter didn't like it. But, he relented. He took a seat in the waiting room. He then pulled out his phone. Peter sighed when he looked at the screen and a wave of nausea and realizations hit him. He had not talked to El. And June, well…June was beyond pissed at him. But, he had to call both women and the office to let them all know as much as he knew about Neal's condition and status.

After calling the office and having an uncomfortable conversation with El and a fairly hostile conversation with June, Peter took to alternately pacing the floor and looking through the windows into the ER, trying to spot Neal. And waiting for word of his progress.

Both El and June arrived a short time after the agent placed his calls. June didn't speak to the agent opting, instead, to pace another part of ER waiting room and occasionally throw him glares that could kill. El was devastated that her fears had been confirmed. She just hoped that the young man would be strong enough to make it through whatever injuries those other inmates had inflicted on him.

"Do you know…?" El bombarded Peter with questions. "I mean was it…did a guard really just stand there and record the whole thing? Did that really happen? What are his injuries? What did they tell you, Hon? Has anybody come out to talk to you yet? She asked. "What did they do to the guard? Did he admit it? Did they keep him there at the prison? They should do to him what he allowed those inmates to do to Neal."

Peter was overwhelmed. He had known she would be full of questions. And he tried to answer them all. Peter nodded. "It was a guard. He told the inmates that Neal was a snitch. Apparently, somebody had told the prison officials what Neal had done for the FBI. The word leaked down to the guards. They say that that 'somebody' was a fellow White Collar agent. I just…" Peter let his anger flare for a moment. "…when I find out who it was, I swear…." The agent paused and took a breath trying to calm himself down. Some of the other guards detained the guilty guard. I'm not sure what will happen to him. But I have been assured that, wherever he's incarcerated, all the guards and all the prisoners will know what he did for a living."

El shook her head. She didn't feel sorry for the guard, not at all. And she couldn't even make her feel sorry for him, given what would probably happen to him, upon his eventual incarceration.

Peter shook his head. "Nobody's told me anything, Hon. I got here just in time to see Neal being wheeled in. He looked…" The agent sighed. "…I heard the EMTs say that Neal's heart stopped twice. He's just…I didn't recognize him, El. The blood…all the…."

June had been close enough to the couple to hear their conversation. And she started in on him, in a manner very unusual for the usually demure lady. "YOU did this to him! You did this to Neal! You made him feel like he didn't have any other choice. Then, to add insult to injury, you put a target on his back! A member of your own division ratted him out, Agent Burke! A member of your own division, after all that Neal's done for you…for them! You really think that he wants you here? Do you really think that he is going to want to see you? Really?" She paused to calm herself a little. "Why didn't you just take our your gun and shot him, Agent Burke? It would have been a hell of a lot kinder!" June started to turn away, she then turned back around. "YOU have no business here, Agent Burke!" She said, glaring at him. "Just Go! Leave! Get Out Of Here!" She said daring him to protest.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter just stared at June realizing that she was right, Neal probably would never want to see or talk to him again. He sighed and started to leave. He turned and looked back when He realized that El was not with him.

June seemed to read his mind. "El will tell you what you need to know." She finished, looking at El, letting the young woman know that her anger was directed at her husband, not at her.

June really needed El's company. She managed to hold onto her emotions until Peter left the hospital. June then gave the young woman a huge hug. The older woman allowed the dam to break and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

El stepped back for a moment. Part of her wanted to leave and be with her husband. But she also knew that he would probably head back to the office and work. She knew Peter well enough to know that he was feeling especially horrible right now. But, she also knew him well enough to know that he would not want to talk about t it, not yet. El watched him go.

"Neal…he's, he's gonna be alright." El said. She felt her own tears flowing. Her heart ached when she thought about all that Neal had gone through. She wondered if he thought he was going to die right there on the floor of the prison.

After many long hours of surgery, Neal was finally wheeled out and put into the surgical ICU. His entire body seemed to be covered with either bandages or bruises. His face was bruised and his right eye was swollen shut. He was on a ventilator and had various other tubes in his body, all to make sure that his body continued to function as it should. But, unfortunately, over the course of the many hours of surgery, Neal had lapsed into a coma. And nobody knew if he would be strong enough to pull himself out of it.

El and June went into the room together. The Marshal, Dean Jensen, who was guarding Neal, knew Peter and had met Elizabeth before. He had even talked with Neal on a couple of different occasion and had come to like the young conman. So, he had no problem letting El and June in. His heart went out to Neal. And he had heard that patients recover quicker if they know they have somebody with them, even if it can only be for a few moments at a time.

El's hands shook as she tried to find a place that she could touch him that was not covered with either bruises or bandages. She finally just touched his head running her fingers through his hair. And she knew, almost immediately that it was having an effect on him, relaxing him. His pulse seemed to slow just a little as she spoke to him.

"Hi, Sweetheart, it's Elizabeth. You're in the hospital right now. You were hurt pretty badly, Sweetie. But you're gonna be okay." She knew Neal could not answer him. But she hoped that he could, at least, hear her and feel her fingers in his hair. She used her other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"El's right, you know, Darlin'." Jun stated. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna come back to us, Neal. We love you. I love you. And I'll be here, right here, Darlin', for as long as I can be." June paused. "They're telling us we have to leave now, so that you can rest. But, as soon as I can, I'm coming back. They have our numbers, Darlin. If you need anything…just get better, Baby. Please wake up…please." She pleaded, tears in her eyes.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter was bombarded with questions as soon as he got back to the office. Diana and Jones had told the others in the office what they had found out. But none of them had been able to go to the hospital yet, of course. So they had no idea how bad off Caffrey really was or how good or bad he looked. But, Peter could not tell them that information either. He had been kicked out of the waiting room by June. Well, he had left. He hadn't really been kicked out. But, the lady had been correct. Peter had sent Neal back to prison with a target on his back. The agent had no delusions as to what prison life would be like for the young conman. And, god help him, part of him thought that Neal deserved whatever bad treatment he got in prison.

Peter shook his head. He had never wished this on Neal. He could barely keep his phone to his ear as he heard El describe what she had seen in his hospital room. It hurt, it was like an aching physical pain. But, he forced himself to listen, as another strong emotion came to the forefront. Peter had two people, two targets, in his sights: the guard who made the video and the agent who ratted Neal out.

Peter was not sure how June had found out that particular piece of information. It had not been mentioned by the news media. He could only guess that June had called the bureau and somebody let it slip. The agency was usually tight-lipped about things like that, it just created a public-relations nightmare that the agency did not need. But, that being said, Peter was going to find out who the idiot agent , or the prison officer,was who intentionally put Neal's life in danger and rip him a new one.

Peter had been careful what he had told the prison officials when he arranged for Neal to be returned to Riker's. The agents knew that the higher ups would know a great deal about Neal and his past with the FBI. But, that is usually where such information stopped. The officials never revealed that information to guards, and absolutely never to inmates. The prison higher ups knew that some of the guards empathized with the inmates, and they would do as Neal's guard had and try to 'eliminate' snitches.

Peter had no delusions. He knew that whatever he did to find out, whatever he did to help prosecute, the person or persons who leaked the information, it would not help him to heal his relationship with Neal. He was not sure that the conman would ever forgive him. And, if the agent was honest with himself, he was not sure he deserved forgiveness.

TBC

 **ENE NOTES: To all my fellow SPN fans, I just loved the irony of giving the name 'Dean Jensen' to a U.S. Marshal. (hee, hee) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure how I am ending this, or how many more chapters there will be. But, I do appreciate you all for coming along for the ride. Thanks, as always, for reading, reviewing and alerting. JL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neal's recovery was slow. His physical therapy was painful. He was very weak, stiff and sore from lying in the bed so long. The coma had lasted nearly a month. Each day spent under the watchful eye of June Wellington. El was not able to be there absolutely every day. But, she came as often as she could and stayed as long as she could, sometimes bringing her work with her to occupy her during the long hours at Neal's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Peter popped in to see Neal, on occasion. He never stayed too long. And he avoided going into the room, unless he had happened to pick a time when June was not there, and that didn't happen often. He would then sit and talk to the young conman for a moment or two. But, then he would hurry and leave, not wanting to see June. He didn't want to cause a scene, knowing that it would upset Neal.

Peter got the names for the agent and the prison official who had leaked the information that had nearly gotten Neal killed. The agent was given a 5 year term. It doesn't sound like much, but five years in Riker's is like 15 years anywhere else. Especially when you were being verbally and physically threatened from the moment you enter the prison because everyone in the whole place knows you were a former FBI agent. The guard didn't fare any better he was also given five years, and also at Riker's. And the guards promised Agent Burke to make sure that the former guard knew what it really felt like to be a prisoner.

Peter paused outside the conman's hospital room door. He knew that June was in there, he could hear the two talking. The agent stood outside the room for a moment. He knew that both of them knew that he was standing there.

"Come in, Agent Burke." Neal said. He had seen Peter's shadow just outside the door.

Peter was caught. He appeared in the doorway. "Neal, I…."

"I'd better go." June said standing. She really had no desire to talk to the agent, or to hear what he had to say.

"June..." Peter started.

"June, please stay." Neal asked June as he took her hand.

June turned and looked at Neal. She squeezed his hand and resumed her seat.

"Neal, this…I'm so sorry for what happened. You were to be in an isolated area, completely away from other inmates. I just…that guard." Peter said, trying to explain something that was essentially unexplainable.

June shook her head. "Don't lay all this on a guard. Somebody had to tell him about Neal's work with the FBI. Somebody had to…."

Peter just looked at her for a moment. "You think I would do that? Do you _really_ think that I would do that?"

"Before all this happened I would have said no, Agent Burke." June stated. "But now…."

"I didn't…!" The agent protested.

"What I can't figure out is your motive." Ms. Ellington said.

"There is no…there was no motive, June." Peer said shaking his head. "I would never have…."

They stopped arguing and turned their attention to Neal when they heard him moan. They then saw him put his hand to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"I think you should leave now, Agent Burke." June said, then turned her attention to Neal.

"Neal…." Peter pleaded.

Neal shook his head. "Go…just go!" He said through the pain.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal Caffrey was a non-topic between the Burkes these days. El went to see him as often as she could. And she told Peter how things were going with him. But, as happy as Peter was that Neal was getting better, he was just as sad that he would never get back the great relationship that he had had with the conman. The agent knew that Neal would never trust him again. El took Peter's sadness as indifference and callousness towards Neal. She didn't understand it and it made her very angry.

"I don't get you." El said. "What is with the sudden change in attitude?"

Peter stared at his wife. "What?"

"I tell you about how good Neal is doing, how he's improving, and you act like you wished that he hadn't made it."

Peter stared at his wife. "What? No, El…no. I'm glad Neal is getting better. I really am. It's just…I can never get back what we had. And I miss that. I miss him, El. I considered him a friend.?"

"You're not even going to try?" El asked.

Peter sighed. "I have…I…it's just…Neal doesn't want to see me. He…and June…. She's down-right hostile."

El went to her husband and slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I tried my best, El." Peter explained. "I did my best to get him into a part of the prison where he would be the safest. I tried to make sure that the prison officials knew how…valuable he had been to us for all the information he had given us. I emphasized that Riker's contained several prisoners that Neal had helped put away. I made absolutely sure that they knew that, so that they take extra precautions with him." The agent sighed. "But, despite it all, despite everything…they got to him. They still got to him."

El looked up at her husband. She could see the pain in his eyes. And she wanted to take that pain away. But, she didn't know how. She shook her head. "I don't know what you can do."

Peter looked down at her with determination in his eyes. "I do."

 **TBC**

 **What will Peter do? Stay tuned! I will try not to make you wait so long next time. And, thank you all for your continued support with your reading, alerting, and reviewing. JL**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter knew of only one thing that he could do for Neal, and it might cost him his job. The agent knew how hard he would have to push to get what he had in mind to come about. But Peter knew that it was really the only true option.

Neal could not go back to prison. The conman's safety would be a huge issue, in any prison. Neal would, most likely, not be able to survive another attack. And an attack was not just a possibility, it was a sure thing. That realization made the agent's blood run cold. He had to do something for Neal, and it would probably be the last thing he would ever do, as a federal agent. Peter wanted to Neal to know how much his friendship and their partnership had truly meant to him.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Are you sure, Hon? I mean…." El started. She had had an idea of what her husband had wanted to do. That didn't surprise her at all, what surprised her was what he told her it could cost him in the end. She had not been prepared for the aspect of him losing his job.

Elizabeth Burke had not really given it much thought, the idea that Peter might not be an agent anymore. When she had met Peter, he was already an agent. She was not sure how to handle the prospect. And, that was mainly because she was not sure how Peer would handle it. They could survive, financially. And their marriage would not end. But she worried what it would do to Peter's self-concept, to self-esteem. She worried that he didn't think he was able to do anything else, besides be an agent. El could understand Peter wanting, needing to help Neal. But, she didn't want him to destroy himself in the process.

WC WC WC WC WC

"You were right, Moz. I hate to admit it. But you were right." Neal said as he talked to his guest inside his hospital room. Peter had started around the corner and then into the room. But he stopped himself when he heard another voice inside the room. He waited to see who Neal's visitor was before he proceeded.

Moz looked, sympathetically at this friend. He knew how much Neal had wanted this to work. He knew how much Neal had come to like Peter and El.

Mozzie shook his head. "I just…."

Neal stopped him. "I wanted it to work. I believed that it could. But there is no way, in hell, I could or would go back to work for the FBI. And I can't go back to prison. I'm a marked man. Plus, I don't think I could survive another attack. I don't…."

"I've already put some things into motion, Neal. All we have to do is…."

Peter couldn't listen to any more of this. He had to stop it. He walked into the room. "You don't have to do that, Neal."

Neal and Mozzie looked at one another. The two made a silent agreement and then older conman left the room.

Peter looked at the interaction between the two. He did not miss the look that passed between them. He then turned his full attention to Neal.

"You don't have to do this, Neal." Peter stated.

"Do what?" Neal asked. He had no plans of discussing this with the agent.

"You don't have to run away."

The statement made Neal angry. He, at first, was not going to say anything about it. But then he decided he could not allow Peter to get away with that.

"I am not running away from anything, Agent Burke." Neal said, correcting him. "I'm taking my life back. I'm not going to allow myself to be 'used' anymore. I'm not going to allow people to treat me like I'm beneath them, like I'm sub human for the sake of a few good 'solve rates.'"

"Neal, I…."

Neal shook his head. "This is not about you. Conmen are a dime a dozen. You could have a new C.I. tomorrow. So, don't pretend that this is about having me back. You sent me to prison pretty quickly. You didn't seem to even consider what that could mean for me, for my life." Neal paused. "Or was it that you just didn't care?"

"You dared me, Neal. What was that, some ploy? Were you testing me to see just exactly what I would do?" Peter replied.

Neal nodded as he spoke. "You used to tell me every day, everything I did you would send me back to prison. You said it constantly. I just…I was tired of having to watch my back. I mean, on the inside you know, for the most part who is coming after you. But, then you…you get out and the lines are even more blurred. I have people who hate me for the simple fact I've been to prison. I have agents who hate me because they think I am getting off easy by working with you. I have other agents who think that they are too good to work with the likes of someone like me. I have criminals who don't trust me because I've turned. Then I have criminals who want me dead because I've turned. Then, I have the 1% of the world. That comprises the Mozzies, the Junes and the Els of the world. They know exactly who and what I am, and they are still willing to give me a chance. They can see past that. They are willing to look." Neal paused and looked at Peter for a second. "I used to know where you were in all this. Now…now, I don't' have a clue."

Peter opened his mouth to speak. But, what could he say. There was nothing to say. He just shook his head and left the room.

TBC

END NOTES: Thanks to the GUEST who made the suggestion of Peter overhearing a conversation between Mozzie and Neal. I hope you like what I came up with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter didn't even bother to wait for the elevator. He would just walk down the stairs to the lobby. He didn't want to have to see anyone. Then he just stopped his descent. He turned and looked back up the three flights of stairs he had bounded down. He started back up. Neal deserved to know some things. Neal said he didn't know where Peter was in his thoughts. Peter decided, if there was any way to mend that relationship Neal needed to know some things that would probably be very uncomfortable and hard for the both of them.

Peter paused outside Neal's door. He knew that Mozzie could easily sway the conman to leave the city if Neal felt as if there was nothing keeping him here. The agent entered the conman's room, without knocking, in time to see Neal pull his pajama top off. The bruises on his back where black and yellow and still very angry, and for the first time Peter saw the scars that the altercation and the following emergency surgery had left on Neal's body. He started to back out the door. The sight of the scars unnerved him a little. But, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want?" Neal asked, without even looking to see who was at his door. He knew it was Peter.

"Neal, I've never…" The agent said, entering the room. "…I didn't know…."

"I was beaten, Peter. I just had surgery." Neal said looking down at his chest. "There tends to be wounds and scars."

"I know. I just…. I'm sorry." The fed stated.

Neal forced out a breath before he replied. "This is not about you, Peter. You're free and clear. As soon as I'm able, I'm going back. There is no real reason for you to be here."

"Neal…."

"You can go now, I'm tired." Neal said, turning his face to the wall.

"Neal! Neal, I'm going to fix this. You're going to be a free man, no matter what it costs me." Peter stated to Neal's back. "I promise you that, no matter what."

Neal sighed. "Yeah, sure Agent Burke, whatever.

WC WC WC WC WC

It didn't take much convincing, surprisingly, to win his boss, Agent Reese Hughes, over. And Peter had thought that he, frankly would be a huge hurdle to get over. Peter and Reese then followed the chain of command. Peter talked to any and everybody who would listen. He touted Neal Caffrey's accomplishments, his value to White Collar. He praised the young man by reminding the higher-ups of their solve rates since Caffrey had come onboard. He explained away the recent incarceration, saying that it had been a mistake. It had been a mistake, but the mistake was not one made by the federal government. It had been a huge mistake made by one Agent Peter Burke.

Peter's crusade became a part of the office rumor mill quickly. Most agents said that Peter was wasting his career for a conman. Most others didn't believe any of it was true. How…why would a federal agent, any agent, but especially an agent of Burke's caliber ruin his career? Why would he take that chance? And then there was a small percentage, a very small percentage, who knew the truth and even they were split. There were those who were concerned for Neal's safety when he was returned to prison. And there were those who were concerned for Peter's career.

WC WC WC WC WC

El looked at her husband as they had coffee after diner one evening after work. "You know, I can handle not being a federal agent's wife, Peter. And, I can handle all that that entails. The question is can you handle _not_ being a federal agent?"

Peter looked at his wife. He had asked himself that question, at least, a thousand times. And the truth was he didn't know. He had never given much thought to himself not being a federal agent. He had assumed he would retire from the bureau after a long and illustrious career. He had imagined that he would have climbed through the ranks, pretty high. He had never let himself imagine how high. But, that was all gone now. He had lost the respect of many of his fellow agents. They just couldn't or wouldn't understand that he felt he had wronged a conman and had wanted to make it right. He had annoyed and irritated his superiors, so he knew he had burned some bridges there. Even his very thoughts of a promotion, or any type of advancement had gone up in smoke.

Peter sighed before he looked at up and answered her honestly. "As long as you're okay with us being a one-income household, until I can find another job." The statement truly was a loaded one. Peter knew he would not get the bonuses due him. He doubted he would get his back paid time off. He would get paid for hours worked, Some amount that they found suitable, he figured, and that was probably it. Plus, on an even more practical side, they would have no health insurance, since Peter carried El on his policy. They would have no car. They would not have a lot of little niceties that a federal agent's salary could afford, and that his status and position offered. Theirlife could be in for a huge change. He just hoped, in the end, it would be worth it. That he could get Neal the justice that he deserved.

TBC

 **END NOTES: I got a little lost on this story for awhile, sorry for the delay in posting. I am planning on finishing this story in another chapter or two. JL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: I really liked Reese. And I wanted Peter to have this conversation with somebody he can trust. And I think that he really, really trusted Reese. Enjoy!**

Agent Peter Burke was not in the best position these days. He was close to losing all that he had worked for, everything that he had gained during the course of his career. And he didn't seem to care. That's what the other agents couldn't get over. Burke didn't even seem to care.

Peter invited Reese over for diner one evening after work. He and his former boss needed to talk. The senior agent needed to get the advice of someone he trusted. And he knew that Hughes would be brutally honest with him.

"What's it going to prove, Peter? What is you losing your job going to prove?" Reese asked the agent, sitting in front of him. Burke had so much potential. He hated to see Peter throw all that away.

"That I'm a man of my word. That I'm worthy of trust." Peter replied. Reese understood Peter's reasoning, in a way. Neal was still a criminal and always would be in his eyes. But, Peter had developed a friendship with the young conman. Though it had been ill-advised, Peter had done it anyway.

"So…okay…you gain Caffrey's trust, but can't you see what it is you're losing, what you've lost?" Hughes asked.

Peter shook his head. "I have to show him that he means…."

"Peter, how is losing your job going to show Neal anything? How is it going to help?" Hughes said, reminding him of all he had, all he had to loose.

"I'm okay with not retiring from the bureau. I'm okay with that." Peter replied.

Reese shook his head, sadly. "You used to not be."

"This is not all that I am, Reese. I'm more than an FBI agent. I can do more than that."

Reese looked at his senior agent. He wanted to say he believed that. But, he was not even sure Peter believed it.

"Look, Peter, and I'm saying this as a friend, not your boss. You are ruining your career with this. You've already burned some bridges with some people. But if you stop this now…."

"Look Reese, I know. And I appreciate …."

Reese pushed forward. He was not sure if Peter really understood or not. "If you back this up now, some of that may…and I mean may be repairable. But, if you continue, I'm afraid…." Reese shook his head and left the sentence hanging.

Peter nodded. "I know, I know, and I'm okay with that. I've accepted it. I...I've done things, Reese, that…that I'm not proud of, accepted things that I shouldn't have accepted. I just…somewhere along the line I replaced the legal definition of justice and truth with the Burke version. But the Burke version is tainted and dirty, Reese."

Peter's words scared Reese. He had no idea what the agent was speaking of, and he was pretty sure he did not want to know the details.

"Peter, you've got to think of Elizabeth. She's….: Reese started, taking the only other route he could appeal to him on his wife's behalf.

Peter nodded. He knew what Hughes was going to say. "We've discussed it." Peter chuckled. "She's more concerned about how I will handle not being an agent."

"You're very lucky to have such an understanding wife, Peter." Hughes stated.

Peter nodded. "She…I've put her through a lot. And we've been through a lot as a couple. We'll be okay, Reese. We'll be fine. I can always find work. I have already started looking, discreetly, of course. But, I…I just I need to do this, Reese. And not just to prove something to Neal. I need to prove to myself that I uphold those high ideals." Peter said. "I…when I first started at Quantico, I…I had an idea of the type of agent I wanted to be. I had ideals of the job and of justice. And, for the most part, I've been able to uphold those ideals."

Reese started to speak.

Peter shook his head again. "I know what you're thinking. But it didn't all start with Neal. He didn't cause this. This is me, Reese. It's me. I asked Neal to do things…I chose to believe things that I knew could not, possibly, be true. But, I believed them because they were of benefit to me." He paused again. "You don't understand this. I know you don't understand this. And, I don't expect you to. It's just…." He let out a long sigh.

Reese looked at his friend. The man he had held in such high regard. And to be honest, Reese felt a little let down. He felt a little disillusioned, by what he had just learned.

WC WC WC WC WC

"It's true, Neal. I spoke with Elizabeth at a fundraiser last evening. I…She was surprised to see me, and I don't think that she anticipated me being there. She seemed like she just needed to talk to somebody and she ended up telling me everything."

"So, Peter Burke is no longer an agent." Neal could not deny how shocked and surprised he was. He did not know the details. But, he was sure, somehow, some way it would all come around to him. He would be blamed for whatever happened.

June was not sure how to take her young tenant. She didn't know if he was happy about the news, sad about it, or if he just didn't give a damn.

"Neal, aren't you even…?" June started.

Neal didn't let her finish her question. He already knew what she wanted to know. But he didn't know how to feel about it. He shook his head. "I don't know, June. The day…the very day, I'm released by the hospital and set to go off to prison I get the news, and from the U.S. Marshals no less. I'm told that my sentence has been commuted, and I am free to go home. I'm free to go anywhere I want to go." He stood up and started to pace. "I don't know what to think. I don't know what happened." He paused. "And I don't know what Burke did to make it happen." The young conman knew that June was not telling him all that El had told her. And, in a way, he was very grateful for that. It was all a little too overwhelming, at this point.

June sighed. "Maybe that is for the best, Darling. Maybe that is for the best."

 **TBC? Do you guys want an Epilogue, or should I leave it as is? Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. JL**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –Epilogue

 **AN: By overwhelming majority, you guys asked for a continuation. So, here it is. I hope you like what I came up with. Also, in my version Diana didn't get pregnant and go off to D.C. JL**

Life outside the FBI had been interesting. The year since Peter Burke had left the FBI had been a challenge. He had called in some favors, to get a job or two. Only to find out that it just was not the job for him. So far, he had been a night security guard, and a body guard. These were jobs which amounted to long periods of mind-numbing boredom, punctuated by minutes of mild excitement. He lasted about 1 week at each of those jobs.

Some of the 'friends' the agent had made in the bureau wanted nothing to do with the former agent, given how he left the FBI. Most didn't understand what Peter had done with regards to Neal. But there were others who just didn't care. And it was one of the ones who didn't care who had offered Peter a job as a private investigator. Cary Andrews had been away from the bureau for about 10 years. He had gone through Quantico with Peter and had been assigned to the homicide division. But, he soon tired of the crime scene work. He wanted to be in a position to prevent the crimes he had seen too often as a cop, then as an agent. Andrews thought that maybe through work as a P.I. he could do that. And then when he got a call from Former FBI Agent Peter Burke. He jumped at the chance to hire his old friend.

Now, Peter spent his days in jeans and t-shirts sitting in cars waiting for things to happen. Long gone were the suits and the office, and the nice coffee mugs. These days his workspace was his car and his paperwork involved expense journals and observational journals. He got reimbursed for his expenses. But it was tedious to have to write things down in a journal and to hold on to numerous receipts. And now days his coffee was strong, black and come from cheap paper cups.

Since Peter did sit and wait for extended periods of time, he had a great deal of time to think. And while he didn't regret the decision he had made. He did miss the FBI. He missed the life he had there. He missed the people he worked with. He missed all of that. In the end, Reese had not understood and had essentially broken all ties with Peter. Jones also had not understood, and had followed suit. Diana didn't understand either. But she had a hard time severing ties. So, she called Peter and they would go out to lunch on occasion.

Peter and El began to make new friends among the fellow PIs in the agency. Most were younger than Peter. But they were all at different points in their lives: Anywhere and everywhere from never married to widowed. It was all over the board. And the children story was anything from no kids to grown adults with their own children.

Cary and the other men had working for him made Peter feel welcome in the agency and they all got along well. But, still every time Peter passed the building he wondered what was going on inside.

Diana kept Peter up to date on the happenings in the FBI. And when she told him that she had been offered and had accepted his old position, Peter had not been surprised. He knew everything would be okay. Diana would be a good leader.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal's life was very different than before. He had been in a quandary for several weeks. He didn't know what to do. Mozzie had even talked about leaving. He had left Lolanna to shake her hips on the former C.I.s fireplace mantle, once again. But Neal didn't want to leave New York. And Neal knew, in his heart, that Mozzie didn't really want to either.

Neal had not talked to Peter in little over a year. Their paths never crossed. Neal spent his days teaching art classes. He had gotten studio space in an old remodeled factory. He had then custom designed his space to allow him to have his own private studio, plus an area large enough to hold classes. All thanks to June's financial assistance.

Neal Caffrey, former international art thief and former conman, actually enjoyed teaching. That really surprised him. He didn't know if teaching students the finer aspects of creating art would be enough. But, he loved watching the students' eyes light up with they finally got a technique he was trying to teach them. He loved the looks on their faces when they finally finished a work, when they made that last brushstroke and declared the piece finished. He loved the look of accomplishment. And even in the short time he had been working with his small group of students, he had seen major improvements in nearly every one of them.

Mozzie had not been too happy with Neal's decision to open a studio. He was sure that Neal would not be able to stay with it. He just knew that it would not be enough to make the conman happy. But Mozzie was proved wrong, and in a big way, when he had the chance to sit in on one of Neal's classes. He saw what it was the Neal was talking about, why the conman's eyes lit up when he talked about it. As the ex C.I. had said, it was great to see young people excited about art. It was nice to see that level of seriousness among those who were so young.

Neal and Mozzie had decided to keep their joint venture, The Greatest Cake, open also. They put the store manager in charge of the daily operations with either Neal or Mozzie checking in with surprise visits. The conmen made absolutely sure that they kept a close eye on their bottom line.

Neal wondered about the Burke's he couldn't help himself. He had to credit Peter and El with the turnaround he had made in his life. He had gotten to see how things worked, from Peter's side. Neal realized that now, since Peter knew him a lot better, if he did go back 'to the life,' he would always have Peter hunting him. And, most likely, knowing what he knew now, Peter would find him much, much quicker. Neither he nor Mozzie thought the risk would be worth it.

WC WC WC WC WC

"I guess you saw it." El stated while she and Peter enjoyed supper on evening. She knew he had. He had even seen the date circled on Peter's calendar.

Peter nodded and smiled. He and El had been talking to one another about Neal a lot lately. El had been by The Greatest Cake to place her yearly order for the Haverstein Gallery's annual event. She had been back a couple times to modify her order. She had asked about Neal, each time. But, the manager and employees were very tight lipped. She didn't know if they didn't know anything, or if they were instructed not to say anything.

"I really would like to go, Peter." She said, looking into their living room. "I think our house could do with a Caffrey original."

Peter nodded again. "I agree."

 **END NOTES: I debated continuing this story from here. But, I think this is a good place to end it. You can imagine for yourself how things went when Peter and Neal saw one another again. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for being so faithful, to me, and to this story.**


End file.
